What Happened?
by Sinister Attraction
Summary: EC -My version of "All In" from CSI: Miami Season 6. **Note: This isn't like the other 'All In' fanfics on here. There is rape & cursing. For Mature Eyes ONLY! What really happened to Calleigh? Can Eric make it better?
1. Chapter: 1 Why Her?

I wrote this because I had a dream last night about this episode. Of course it wasn't Calleigh in the situation, it was me. Silly I know, but I was watching the episode before I went to sleep last night so I know that's why I dreamed of it. Of course not all of this happened, but the events that are in the rape scene did and I just added all of the rest. I have these things called Night Terrors. They are like dreams, but I wake up screaming and crying most nights. Half the time I can't remember what they are about – so when I woke up at 5 a.m. I wrote all this as fast as I could before I forgot. So I'm sorry if there are typos or anything. **So this isn't like the rest of those "All In" fanfics. I just want to make you all aware of that!**

Chapter: 1

During: Season 6; Episode: "All In"

As Calleigh stands against a wall in the warehouse she presses her fingers lightly against the wall to code the others if they happen to find the room and she is gone, to the let them know there is two people behind all this. Seth Mcadams drops the cigar butt on the ground that he was smoking and calls for Calleigh to pick it up. She hesitates for a moment picks it up off the ground. Seth tries to make a pass at her because his partner was gone. Calleigh's face twists in disgust and tells him she would rather die then have him touch her. He gets enraged and reaches for her but when she hits him he pushes her down to the ground and kicks her in the stomach.

As the gun is being held to her head she swallows hard hearing him ask her what her final words where. Calleigh finally called out, "I don't think you killed the poker player!"

Seth laughs at her attempt to say anything to get him to not kill her. Really he wasn't planning on it… yet. He wanted to have a little fun with the CSI before he completely finished her off. Calleigh swallowed hard letting her eyes fall to the side at the gun that he had pointed at her head. She knew this was it; he was going to kill her. She had no choice but to go along with what he told her to do until she could figure another way out of there. Seth moved the back of his hand down along her cheek letting his knuckles graze along her jaw line.

Calleigh didn't move an inch; she stayed in a frozen position. "I love how you think you can just get away from me like that," Seth said with a chuckle leaning up a little to get a better view of the somewhat helpless CSI on the ground before him. "I have to say I like a woman who likes to play rough." The smirk on his face would have made a baby cry it was so devious and unpleasant.

Calleigh let out a soft whimper, the pain that ran along her back and abdomen was excruciating. The only movement she made was to put her hand over her stomach; it was a natural reaction for anyone who had been hit … or in her case kicked there or if they had a stomach ache. Seth stood slowly from the ground and gave another kick to her side with a chuckle hearing her cry of pain. "I'm not done with you yet bitch." Seth walked a little ways from Calleigh she saw in the corner of her eye that he had left the room? There was no way he was just going to leave her there without doing something so he'd know if someone found her like this she would talk.

The pain in her stomach caused her to gasp out for air as she tried to sit up. This was her only chance to escape. Calleigh held onto her stomach with her left hand while she moved her right hand out against the floor to pull herself in the crawling position. The patter of boots made a sound against the cement floors and caused her to stop and fall back down like she had never moved from the spot he left her. She scolded herself mentally for being so weak now and not being able to get up and fight. Then again she was still reeling from the heavy dose of chloroform they kidnapped her with.

Seth stood behind her watching her not move, he could tell she tried too which was to be expected. He let out a deep sigh and a chuckle setting his gun down on the table next to the mini kit he retrieved from his car. He opened it up and pulled out a fresh needle and filled it with Rohypnol –it was generally used for insomniacs but then Seth realized it was great if he wanted to sedate a girl enough to have a little fun with her.

He looked over his shoulder at the broken down CSI and chuckled she was still holding herself slightly gasping out for air. Seth bent down next to her after holding the needle case in his mouth he pulled her arms apart and pinned them to the sides of her head. He actually felt her fight a little until he got on top of her completely letting his legs on either side of her body. She had no place to move now and he was going to be sure of it. He punched her hands up in one of his hands to take the needle away with the other so he could speak to her. "Now princess you so much as scream and I promise you, I'll do more then –"

"Please I won't tell anyone about any of this. I already told you I don't think you killed the poker player. J –J –Just let me go!" Calleigh tried to plead with him as tears slowly started to fall down her cheeks. _Don't cry Calleigh, he'll think your weak and all this pleading will be for nothing. _She mentally scolded herself once more.

Seth just laughed and moved the needle to side as he moved his hand down along her neck feeling her jerk her head a little in attempt to move from his touch. He gave her a quick slap across the face before gripping her face tightly moving his face down close to hers. "Don't try to fight me on this – either way its going to happen," his voice was raw and shaky. Calleigh knew now at that moment he wasn't joking – that he had done this many times before. She swallowed hard her eyes never tearing away from his, there was a rage and want in them –something Calleigh had never seen before in any man. Then again she had never been in this position before so she figured most rapists did?

When he let go of her face she winced again in pain, his grip was like iron. Or maybe it was just her because she feeling weak? Seth's hand moved down along her chest while he ripped her purple shirt off with one hand. He could see the white lace that strapped in her breasts. He smirked down at her and moved his hand up along her stomach feeling her suck it in probably from the pain he inflicted on her earlier, and moved his hand up under her bra to cup her breast in his hand. He squeezed it hard along with his other hand squeezing her two wrists together.

"Don't do this! Please!" Calleigh pleaded once more her eyes burning with her tears as she looked up at him. She was becoming one of the victims that she was supposed to help save.

Seth ignored her this time and moved his hand down to her pants. He didn't bother to unzip them lightly he just pulled at them until the thin material came lose. He let out one of those hungered growls and yanked her pants down along with her panties to her knees to reveal her completely to him. He examined her wiggling body beneath him and moved his hands down along her hips to grip them hard. But his mistake was that he let go of her hands and that was when he felt her try to push him off of her. She succeeded a little as he lost some of his bounce on her and fell back some. Calleigh used that to help herself crawl away a little but Seth grabbed her by the hair as she was on her hands and knees trying to pull her pants up.

She cried out in pain when he yanked her back on the ground, he grabbed his needle carefully and pinned her struggling body down beneath him again. "You stupid bitch! You've done it now," Seth said to her, his voice full of anger and frustration. Calleigh cried out for help watching him unzip his pants and pull them down a little.

"STOP! Please – D –D –D –Don't Do this! St – s –stop!" she cried out loud hoping someone would hear her. She felt her body jerk forward as he placed himself hard inside of her body. Calleigh was helpless now but she still struggled to break free from his powerful hold. That was when she felt something sharp enter the side of her leg; there was a sweet taste in her mouth as she looked up feeling her body go limp from whatever it was that he injected her with.

_He's going to kill me after he's done raping me. Fight him Calleigh don't let him do this to you, but I can't even move –my body I can't move it. Oh god, this is really it. I'll never see my family or friends… I'll never see Eric again. I won't ever get to tell him …_

Her memory went to black as she passed out not feeling any more of Seth's wrath.

/X/X/

"What the hell did you do to her?" Tommy Garver asked Seth when he walked back into the warehouse room.

Seth was just zipping up his pants and pulled away from the passed out CSI. He looked down at her and chuckled, her bra was still intact but pushed a little from her breasts as her pants and panties were ripped completely from her body.

"Doesn't matter – lets get the hell out of here –" Seth said while grabbing his gun pushing Tommy to leave the room with him.

"You – We cant leave her here like this," Tommy tried to plead with him.

Seth held the gun up to his head, "I said we're fucking leaving. Now move!" Seth yelled to him as Tommy nodded his head backing out of the room with him. Once out the two men jetted their way through the warehouse and took off leaving a helpless Calleigh on the cold floor of warehouse room with the dead poker player not feet from her.

/X/X/

Eric and Horatio pull up to the warehouse guns in hand as they approach it with ease, they made sure to keep clear of their surroundings as they slowly entered the room. The first thing Eric saw was a naked Calleigh on the ground not moving. His heart sank in his chest at that moment, he felt like he couldn't breath. Who let the air out of the room? He stood there for a moment to register what he saw before running over to her side to move her on her back as she laid on her side.

"No – Calleigh! Calleigh!" Eric screamed out, "H – Call the paramedics!" Eric yelled out to him seeing Horatio look in horror to see the blonde CSI on the ground in Eric's arms. Horatio ran out to his hummer to call for help.

Eric ripped off his shirt and wrapped it around her body, she was still breathing so he was relieved of that. Eric felt the stream of tears roll down his cheeks as he pulled Calleigh's limp body completely into his. He cradled her like a baby not wanting to let go of her.

After the paramedics came they took her away in the ambulance, with one small nod Horatio watched Eric slip in the back to ride with her. The rest of the CSI's met up with him at the hospital. Eric watched as the wheeled her down the hall. He was a mental mess right now, his body trembled – he knew she was alive but he grieved for her. How could someone hurt another person like that? How could someone hurt, _his_ Calleigh?

"Eric, baby, you alright?" Alexx said watching Eric sit on one of the couches his face in his hands apparently sobbing. Alexx too had tears in her eyes as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He flinched then looked up at her, his face was swollen with wet tears, his eyes red from crying. He looked like a lost child; Alexx's heart broke at that moment seeing him like this. She was all too aware of his feelings for Calleigh and she knew how Calleigh felt about him too. It was more than obvious.

Eric stood up and Alexx embraced him as tightly as she could. He was much bigger then she was so it was like he was clinging onto her instead. "The others will be along soon. Horatio put out an apb on Seth Mcadams and they caught him and another boy down along the beach." Alexx tried to calm him to let him know that they had him. She could feel Eric trembling in her arms and a few wet cold tears soak through her shirt. She didn't mind it though, not one bit. She tried to hold him tighter but she felt him break away some. She looked to see the doctor walking down the hall. She rested her hand against his upper arm seeing the doctor walk to them.

"How is she?" Eric blurted out to the doctor not even caring about the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"We have her in a room now and in a few hours she should be waking up. We – we did a rape kit and have the results of that if -," he stopped himself seeing that it was obviously hard for the much bigger man to take.

Eric couldn't help but cringe when the doctor said they did a rape kit. Sure it was clear at the scene that Calleigh had been but to hear it – it was much harder to swallow because that meant it really did happen to her.

"She may have trouble walking though once we release her." The doctor stated seeing the confused look on both their faces. "You said you found her passed out? Well in some of these cases we find that just happens because the girls are so worn out and scared that it's a natural reaction for them. But in Miss. Duquesne's case we found traces of Rohypnol in her blood. The injection site was through her leg, it hit one of her muscles temporarily paralyzing her. It may only last a few hours or could even be days it all depends on how her body reacts to the medication we gave her." The doctor had sympathy written all over his face.

Eric's body was trembling again; he had to be strong in front of these people. But he couldn't, he couldn't help himself. This was all too much to take it, "I want to see her!" Eric demanded as the doctor nodded and waved him to follow. Alexx was right behind Eric trying to catch up with him. He was more like jogging to the room then actually walking. She watched his face soften once he saw Calleigh lying in the bed with tubes in her nose to help he breath and her body had visible bruising. She walked in with him but watched him hesitate to go up to the actual bed.

The tears welled up in his eyes as he walked closer to her, she looked so helpless. He wanted to get the day back, to go out on that call with her. None of this would have happened to her. It was all his fault. "This is all my fault, Alexx." Eric whispered turning to look at her his fists balling up. "All this – this -," Eric slightly shouted watching Alexx look at him in horror. Eric swung his fist out slamming it against the wall. It made a loud crunching sound, the wall cracked a little but she knew it was his hand that made the crunching noises.

"Eric!" Alexx called out as one of the nurses walked in to see Alexx standing there holding Eric's bloody hand up in the air. The nurse ran out of the room to get some stuff to wrap his hand up in. "You feel better?" Alexx asked him directing him over to the chair next to Calleigh's bed. Eric just looked up at her not feeling the pain in his hand at all, the pain in his heart was much greater.


	2. Chapter: 2 We've Got Each Other

Chapter: 2

/X/X/

Eric's forehead rested against the edge of Calleigh's bed his hand that wasn't hurt had his fingers interlaced with her own. He felt a gentle squeeze and a light call of his name. It was raspy but he knew it was her. His head shot up seeing her emerald eyes shine looking at him. He moved the chair closer and squeezed her hand back. There was a silents between then two of them for a long while until Calleigh saw Eric burst out in tears. Her heart was breaking seeing him this way, and why? All because of her. Calleigh too let the tears fall down her cheeks as she moved her other hand that had the IV's in it over from her side and rested it against his cheek.

Their eyes were locked on one another's never moving until Eric moved his hurt hand up to place it over top of hers. Calleigh's eyes shifted to his hand as she frowned. "Your hurt?" Her voice was more of a cry as she looked back at him hearing a very faint chuckle emit from his lips.

Even in her situation now Calleigh was still worried about Eric? God did he love this woman! "I wanted to be in pain with you." The confession that rolled off his lips made Calleigh's bottom lip and chin quiver as a few more tears fell down her face. Eric squeezed her hand once more and leaned up from the chair and kissed the top of her forehead, his lips lingered there for a long while before he moved his face down to look at her better. He moved his hand up to her cheek to wipe away her tears as she did the same to him.

It was quite again. Eric wasn't going to press her about what happened. If Calleigh wanted to tell him what happened then she would, or even if she remembered all of it now. He knew that the does of drugs she was given could have clouded her memory for awhile so maybe in some very small way that was a good thing right now? But when the moment came for her to remember, Eric wanted to be there… he wanted to coddle her in every way possible.

/X/X/

Eric stayed with Calleigh the next two days in the hospital; they never spoke about what happened to her. Actually there were little words spoken between them, their actions and looks spoke for themselves. Although when the gang did come in for their short visits Calleigh seemed to be alive but Eric knew that was only because that was how she was. Calleigh didn't like people to see her down like that. He even heard her slightly laugh yesterday as Ryan told her a little about what happened when they caught Seth.

Ryan had apparently gotten to him before anyone else did; he spotted him first and did a little physical damage to the guy. When he told Calleigh how it all went down there was a small smile and a little laugh once Ryan said that he threatened to press charges against the CSI, but then Horatio stated that the rest of them saw nothing.

Eric watched as the nurse brought in a wheelchair for her. She hated to think that her leg was going to be this way for awhile, she could feel some of it but when Eric tried to help her walk on it earlier she stumbled into his arms. He caught her fall just like he did with every single tear she shed in the past few days.

Eric helped her into the chair and wheeled her out of the hospital. He lifted her up into his hummer while the nurse took away the chair. She gave him a gentle smile and grabbed his hand before he moved away from her. Eric just gazed into her green eyes, seeing how tired and worn the beautiful woman looked. He put her hand on his cheek to let her know that he was really there and leaned in to kiss her forehead. He pulled her hand away gently as she caressed his cheek for a moment, and kissed the top of it. He closed the door slowly and walked his way over to the driver side to head back to her place.

/X/X/

Calleigh didn't have to ask him to stay with her, he was going to anyhow. He carried her in his arms, holding her close against the cage of his chest while walking down the hall to her bedroom. She let out a gentle sigh once he started to lower her down onto the bed. Her leg twitched a little from a pain, but nonetheless she felt it so maybe that meant she would be able to walk soon? She kind of frowned too because that meant Eric wouldn't carry her anymore. She liked being held close against his muscular warm body.

Eric wasn't all that surprised that Calleigh hadn't had a break down yet, she was handling things better then he thought she would. Or any woman would in her situation. Then again she wasn't just any woman. She was Calleigh Duquesne – Tough as Nails CSI and a woman that Eric happened to be in love with.

"Cal, I want you to eat something. You barely touched the food in the hospital." With a small chuckle he sat down on the bed next to her and took her small hand in his much larger own, "Not that I blame you, I mean it isn't the best food – but you need to eat." Eric said to her lovingly watching her nod. "I'll go make you something -," he said softly before slowly pulling away from her and backing out of the room to watch her as he made his way down the hall to make her some food.

Not even twenty minutes later Eric came back with a tray with some soup on it and some juice for her. But when he looked at her he saw that she was curled up in a ball on her bed asleep. He sighed knowing that rest was what she needed right now. He set the tray down on top of a table that was a few feet from her bed and covered her up. Even though it was hot she was shivering and Eric knew it was because of everything that had happened the last few days.

He pulled a chair up next to the bed and watched her sleep; he didn't want to lie in the bed with her because he didn't want to wake her and not only that he didn't want to startle her when she woke up. He could see the sun was going down gradually, but he kept his eyes open. He wanted to be alert when she woke up.

/X/X/

Calleigh cried in her sleep, it was rare if she ever moved or talked in her sleep. But she was having a nightmare. She could see it in her head; Seth hovered over top of her slapping and kicking her telling her to be quite. It was like he was raping her all over again, Calleigh fought against him in her dream and shot up in her bed crying, sweat rolling down her body. She felt her bed move and saw someone. She moved back on her bed like a scared child and realized it was Eric.

"Oh god -," Calleigh cried out feeling him pull her into his arms. Eric moved onto the bed fully and pulled her onto his lap as she clung to him like glue. Eric felt her ball his shirt up into her fists shaking and crying in his arms.

"It's alright Cal. I got you – I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise!" Eric whispered to her rocking her back and forth in his arms. The tiny cries that came from her broke his heart again, he hated to see her in pain like this. But no matter what he would go through it with her, every step of the way.

After awhile he could still hear tiny cries from her, but he thought she had fallen asleep until he felt her lift her head a little to look at him. Her face was dripping wet from her salty tears. Eric let his right hand rub up and down her back very gently while the other placed on her cheek to wipe her tears away.

"I –I tried Eric -," she whispered to him looking into his eyes. "I –I tried to get away from him, I –I –I did. I tried to fight and I – I couldn't -," she whispered through her tears. "I was afraid he was going to kill me." Her voice cracked then and Eric closed his eyes to try and fight off his own tears.

"I'm so sorry, Cal -," Eric whispered to her opening his eyes as a few drops of tears fell. He could see the confusion on her face. "If I'd been there when you were called out – I could – It wouldn't have happened," Eric said with a guilty tone watching as Calleigh's eyes widened shaking her head.

"None of this is your fault, Eric. P –Please don't think that!" she whispered pulling his hand away from her cheek to look at it. It was still wrapped up from where he punched the wall. Calleigh had convinced him in the hospital to get it x-rayed and when he did they said he fractured his middle knuckle but would be ok. She shook her head with a frown and felt him pull her hand from her grasp as he lifted her chin feeling her cold wet tears run along his fingers.

Her eyes met his seeing the tears still welled up in his own a few tears falling, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you Calleigh." His voice was soft and gentle. A tone Calleigh had learned to fall in love with the last few days. "My world wouldn't be the same, It wouldn't be worth being here if I didn't get to see you everyday." His confession made her heart flutter faster. Eric moves his hand back up to her cheek and pulled her closer with his other hand on her back. Her hands rested on the sides of his neck now as she let her teary eyes waver between his.

"I love you, Calleigh –I've always been in love you. It breaks my heart to know that this happened to you, to know that you'll always have to feel that pain and bear that memory. If I could I would take the day back and change it all so you wouldn't have to suffer -," Eric said to her all in one breath. He watched her face, her eyes were wide again and he swore he saw the side of her mouth twitch into a small smile.

She heard everything he said but those first three words stuck out the most in her mind. She moved her hands up to the sides of his face, to cup his face in her tiny slightly shaking hands. She put her forehead to his and rested it there letting out a soft breath feeling both his arms snake around her body to gently pull her closer. She made a move and kissed his lips very lightly. Eric didn't press the kiss any further than she was letting because he wasn't going to push her, but he savored the kiss for as long as he could.

"I love you, too, Eric," her whisper was soft and lovingly. Both their hearts raced at the same pace. Calleigh knew at that moment that everything was going to be ok as long as she had Eric by her side.

End.

I know I said the rest of my fanfics from here on out would have them together. I went back a little only because it was a dream. But I hope you all enjoyed it anyhow. ;)


End file.
